Pillow Talk
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: Winter nights are best spent with your fellow 'Japanese,' Featuring Kaztano, from episode 6


Things to remember:

A) This fanfic contains shonen-ai. MALE ON MALE. BOY X BOY. Don't like, don't read. It's simple, folks.

B) I do not own Durarara, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

So, I am deeply disappointed by the lack to support for this pairing. Honestly! With all of the crack pairings in this world, I was expecting something. Yet I've found nothing! So I decided to show you guys what you've been missing out on.

For those of you who don't know, Kaztano is in episode 6. Go watch it, then try and fight this pairing.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>"You guys don't want to come up?" Togusa asked his friends as he stepped out of his van. Kadota shook his head.<p>

"Nope! Walker and I have a midnight release party tonight~" Erika breathed, eyes filled with excitement. Walker grinned, looking up briefly from his magazine. Togasu's eyes narrowed.

"Don't use my baby for any stunts." He ordered, rubbing his hand against his van in a mock goodbye. To his eyes, the van seemed to sag in defeat. Silently promising revenge should it get hurt, Togusa stepped back. Kadota saluted him, then drove off. Sighing softly, the brunette turned and walked into the abandoned office building."Togusano!" He gave the speaker a little grin as he looked up slipping inside. Hashim was standing before him, his visible eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Hashim." He greeted him. He paused to pull out the package of pocky he had bought earlier, and gave it to the boy. Hashim's grin widened, and he scampered off. Togusa watched him go, then climbed the stairs of the building to the second floor.

The upper half of the building was bustling with activity. He was sure that this was because of Hana's birthday; the girl was surely throwing her party. His thoughts were confirmed when a drunken man stumbled out, one of the Italian girls in his arms, who wore a birthday hat. Shaking his head at the youth, Togusa made his way down to the third door on the left. Quietly, he slipped inside.

Soft, English voices met his ears and his eyes quickly adjusted to the blue hue the room had over it. The lights were off, but the TV gave off enough light for him to spot the Saki on the table, as well as the newspaper for tomorrow morning. Grinning, Togusa slipped off his shoes, then made his way over to the table. Once there, he picked up the bottle in hand, and undid his vest with the other.

"Togusano?" A groggy voice asked softly. Turning, his expression softened as he spotted his lover sitting up in bed, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Hey. I'll be to bed in a minute." He greeted him, his brown eyes watching as his partner yawned, absently scratching his chest.

"Mk." Came the reply, followed by the squeaking protest of the mattress as he fell back against it. Chuckling softly, Togasu sipped on the Saki and scanned the headlines. He rolled his eyes when he caught sight of reports of flying vending machines. Honestly, didn't those two ever get tired of that chase? Shaking his head, he drank until he was nicely buzzed, then sat down the bottle and turned to the bed, taking off his belt as well.

"How was your day?" He asked as he slid under the covers. Warm arms wrapped around him and he felt his lover sigh.

"No good. People just don't appreciate live concerts anymore, il mio amore." The man replied, his face forlorn. Togusa shook his head sympathetically, rubbing his back.

"I'm sure it's just the season. The holidays and stuff." He assured him. His lover let out a soft noise of acknowledgement, then nuzzled his face under his chin.

"I heard about her wedding. Mi dispiace, Togusano." He breathed out. Togusa shook his head, though he couldn't truthfully admit that this didn't hurt him.

"It was never meant to be, anyway. Don't worry about it, Kaztano." He replied, kissing his wrinkled forehead. Kaztano let out a yawn, and Togusa felt his eyelashes flutter close.

"Let's go to bed. Erika and Walker dragged Dotachin off to an anime convention, so my baby won't be back until high noon tomorrow." He sighed, worried for his beloved van. Kaztano chuckled, pulling back to look at his face.

"Don't worry about her. She'll be fine with Dotachin." The Italian said, resting his head against the younger man's shoulder. He raised his hand to run it through his brown hair, and threw his leg over Togusa's hip.

"She'd better be." Togusa replied, then leaned down to kiss him. Kaztano didn't reply, too busy responding to his lover's insistent kisses.

"Mh, Togusano!" Kaztano moaned when he was embraced and pulled in closer. Togusa chuckled, pulling back to begin undoing his shirt as well. Kaztano got the message, and the two quickly got rid of their clothing.

* * *

><p>"Next Monday?" Togusa asked as they lay in bed some time later, some crappy American soap opera playing on the TV. Kaztano's eyes were glued to it, even though he was the one who had sparked this conversation.<p>

"Mhm. Laura told me that Mama is coming too. She is a devil woman, Togusano." He said. Togusa sighed, resting his forehead on Kaztano's bare chest. He had just been informed that Kaztano's family in Italy was coming to visit next week, to show him his newest grandchild. Kaztano had been married 20 years ago, and had left three daughters and a son behind in the country.

Laura was his oldest child at 29, and was married with three children. Romano, age 26, was his only son, and was married with one daughter. Sophia, 25, was a single mom to twin daughter. His youngest, Mia, had been married last summer, was 24.

"So Mia is the one who had the baby? What is it's name?" He asked, running his finger's through Kaztano's chest hair. His lover nodded

"Yes. His name is Carlo. I am told he looks like me." He explained. Togusa nodded, the rested his cheek against his chest.

"Well I'll keep that day free." He yawned. Kaztano echoed him, then shut off the TV. The room was bathed in darkness.

"Let's go to sleep, il mio amore." The Italian man murmured, wrapping his arms around Togusa's shoulders. The younger could only nod, already drifting off.

Nothing could help him sleep better than the smell of his lover, or his warm body.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There it was. Think you can do better? Then do it! Support the Togusa x Kaztano love~

- Kida-Asumi


End file.
